Parla più piano EN SUSPENS
by Potterheadele
Summary: Une guerre des mafias les plus puissantes de la City qui dure depuis des siècles. Draco Malfoy, leader de la Slytherin, décide d'y mettre un terme. Mais à quel prix ? UA.


**Avant de démarrer : Ceci est ma première fiction. J'ai décidé de faire un UA car je trouve que ce sont les types de fanfiction qui donnent le plus à imaginer une histoire totalement différente tout en gardant une base, ici HP. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je publierai cette petite fiction, mais j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous. Fiction plutôt orientée Dramione, je verrai pour les autres couples. Sur ce, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Sicile, route SS 290, 22h57_

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que la Tesla Model S sillonnait silencieusement une petite route étroite et sinueuse, perdue au coeur de la Sicile. La route était recouverte d'une très fine pellicule de neige, conséquence des nuits froides du parc des Madonies. A bord de la berline, sur la banquette arrière faite de cuir noir, une jeune femme d'environ 20 ans regardait la neige qui tombait, la lune et les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux bruns, qui en cette nuit sombre d'hiver était aussi sombres que la nuit au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux châtains formaient une crinière autour de son visage aux traits fins, maquillé seulement par une fine couche de rouge à lèvres écarlate.

Elle porta ses ongles à sa bouche, une sale manie qu'elle avait depuis l'enfance et qui la prenait dès qu'elle angoissait un peu.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ?, demanda le chauffeur, surprenant son geste dans le reflet du rétroviseur.

Celle-ci leva les yeux et croisa son regard soucieux. Il la connaissait vraiment bien, depuis le temps qu'il était à son service.

-Oui, je vous remercie Piotr, lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce, ses lèvres esquissant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je vous en prie. Nous arrivons dans dix minutes, tout au plus, l'informa le dénommé Piotr.

A ces mots, sa passagère porta sa main droite à une broche en forme de tête de lion rugissant, fixée sur sa robe noire au niveau de son coeur. Le bijou était fait d'or et de diamants blancs, seuls les yeux du lion étaient faits de deux rubis ; malgré sa valeur et son nombre important de pierreries, il n'était pas tape-à-l'oeil, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup son propriétaire, d'un naturel plutôt discret. Elle le caressa pensivement, plongée dans le discours qu'elle allait tenir dans les dix, quinze minutes à suivre, qu'elle connaissait par coeur, stigmate de sa scolarité où elle avait toujours été première, mais qu'elle appréhendait de faire.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route, qui formait à présent un virage en épingle, vers la gauche. En face d'eux arrivait un camion, qui devait sûrement revenir des mines de granite en contrebas, supposa la jeune femme. Soudain, une forte lumière l'aveugla, et elle comprit trop tard, alors que Piotr donna un grand coup de volant vers la droite et qu'elle sentit la voiture projetée contre les barrières de sécurité, que cette lumière provenait d'une voiture qui avait tenté de doubler le fameux camion.

Elle entendit le métal des glissières protectrices se tordre, se déformer, puis céder sous le poids de la voiture mais également à cause de la vitesse à laquelle Piotr avait lancé la Tesla. La voiture s'envola un instant, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux : elle avait toujours eu le vertige. Puis elle sentit la voiture retomber, et ce fut comme si toutes ses viscères remontaient à ses lèvres. Elle se sentit projetée en avant, et vit des milliers de petites paillettes argentées lui tomber dessus à l'instar de la neige qui tombait; puis tout devient noir.

Les deux véhicules venant en sens inverse s'arrêtèrent brutalement, mais seul le chauffeur routier sortit du sien, hélas trop tard : au milieu du champ se situant sous la route, la voiture noire s'était embrasée, ne laissant aucune chance de survie à ses occupants. Un lourd panache de fumée grise, accompagné de longues flammes dorées et rouges comme la broche de la jeune passagère, s'éleva depuis la petite vallée dans laquelle la berline s'était écrasée. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la voiture responsable de l'accident, celle-ci démarra au quart de tour et s'enfuit dans la nuit; il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir un petit symbole doré gravé sur la carrosserie, mais ne sut l'identifier, faute de lumière.

Le lendemain, on pouvait lire sur tous les kiosques, toutes les dépêches, tous les journaux : _« Tragédie : Disparition d'Hermione J. Granger, héritière de la S.A.L.E » ; « Un accident de voiture emporte H. Granger » ; « La S.A.L.E perd son unique héritière dans la nuit »_.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews avec critiques, remarques, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous avez moins aimé... Toute critique acceptée tant qu'elle est constructive.**  
**A très vite,**

**Potterheadele.**


End file.
